


Right Direction

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Anniversaries [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Anniversary, Cute Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: It’s Cal and Garrett’s third anniversary, and Garrett’s plans will not be foiled by Cal’s stupid class going until ten at night.
Relationships: Garrett Laughlin/Cal Price
Series: Anniversaries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so let’s pretend it is even remotely realistic for any of this to happen. Especially the part where college students can afford an apartment and everything in it! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Instead of the shrill, blaring of his alarm, Garrett was woken up by the feeling of featherlight touches trailing across his skin. As he fully gained consciousness, Garrett realized the feeling was Cal, pressing soft kisses onto his forehead, his cheeks, his neck. 

Garrett smiled and opened his eyes. He was met with the breathtaking sight of Cal’s face, hovering only inches from his own. 

“Good morning” Garrett mumbled, before leaning in and kissing Cal. Garrett felt Cal smiling against his lips. It was all the encouragement he needed to pull Cal back down into bed with him. 

Cal broke the kiss and let out an adorable little squeak as he landed on top of Garrett. Garrett just laughed and wrapped his arms around Cal’s waist. 

“Happy anniversary” Cal mumbled, before leaning in for another kiss. 

“Happy anniversary” Garrett answered, his words muffled by Cal’s lips against his. God, Garrett wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life like this. Having to go to class today was going to suck, he realized, as his alarm finally did go off somewhere to their left.

Cal smiled as he made his was back to the apartment he shared with Garrett. 

It was their anniversary and his class that usually went until ten at night had let out over an hour early. Something about the professor having a personal emergency. Cal had pretty much stopped listening when the prof had told them to go home. 

Home, to the little apartment that was just barely off campus, where Garrett was waiting for him. Cal sped up his pace as he thought about how happy he had been for the three years he’d been dating Garrett. 

Cal crossed a street, took a left turn, and finally saw their building. It made him smile, despite its admittedly sad appearance. The building looked a bit worn down, and the closer Cal got, the more cracks he could see in the faded bricks, hardly illuminated by the flickering street light. But it was home, he thought, as he pushed the main door to the building open. 

Cal quickly made his way up the two flights of stairs. As he did, he noticed the usual reek of cigarettes was almost completely overpowered by something much more warm and inviting. The scent of garlic and onions and comfort food followed Cal all the way up the stairs, and to the front door of their apartment.

Was Garrett.... cooking? Cal wondered as he dug his keys out of his pocket. They had agreed to no gifts this year, mostly because Cal’s class was supposed to have gone until ten at night, and a little bit because they were broke college students. 

Of course Garrett had to find a way to treat Cal anyways. It almost brought tears to his eyes as he unlocked the door and let himself in. He took off his shoes and put his bag down before looking for Garrett. 

The front door led to the small living room and kitchen space, separated only by a dining room table. So Cal could see Garrett working away at what looked, and smelled like home made pasta sauce. 

The dining room table had been set, with cutlery and plates, and there was even a candle on it. The entire setup looked so amazing and romantic and Cal couldn’t believe Garrett had pulled this off. 

God, Cal was so fucking in love, he thought. After three years, he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Garrett. To have this. 

Garrett, who finally seemed to notice he was here, turned around and smiled. Garrett walked over towards him and kissed Cal on the cheek. 

“Welcome back, babe. You’re just in time” he said. Cal frowned at that. Just in time? His class wasn’t supposed to have ended for another hour and a half. 

“How did you know I would get out of class early?” He asked. Garrett couldn’t have known his professor would have some sort of personal emergency, right? 

Garrett just wrapped his arms around Cal’s waist, and pulled him in close. 

“I didn’t murder anyone if that’s what you’re asking” Cal laughed, but let Garrett continue, as his own hands found themselves reaching out for Garrett instinctively. One hand was resting on Garrett’s shoulder, the other cupping his face gently. 

“Your prof’s son is on the soccer team. I may have asked him to to pretend to have some emergency so your class would end early. I wanted to be able to spend our anniversary together” Garrett explained. The tears Cal had been holding back earlier were freely flowing now. 

“Dammit Garrett. How are you so fucking perfect? How did I get so god damn lucky?” Cal couldn’t help but ask. Garrett was looking at Cal with an expression that he could only describe as awe. 

“Me? Perfect? Have you even met you? I’m the one that’s lucky” Garrett told him. Cal shook his head, preparing to argue but Garrett continued. 

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Cal. I love you so much. I can’t imagine what my life would be like if I didn’t have you. I don’t want to ever have to live without you” Garrett told him. 

Cal wanted to pull Garrett in for a kiss. Wanted to hug him and hold him and never let go. But Garrett pulled away from his embrace, and Cal wasn’t sure what to think of that after Garrett’s declaration. 

“I was going to wait until after dinner to do this but I don’t think I can wait that long” Garrett said. 

Cal watched Garrett grab something out of his pocket before dropping down onto one knee in front of him. Cal gasped when he saw the small black box in Garrett’s hand. 

“Garrett” he whispered, unable to say anything else. Garrett opened the box, and inside of it was simple, gold claddagh ring.

“Cal, I love you more than I thought I would love anyone. You make me happier than I thought I would ever be. We’ve been together for three years, lived together for almost a year, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Cal, will you marry me?” Garrett asked. 

“Garrett. Oh my god, yes.” Cal said. He kept repeating ‘yes’ over and over as he sank to his knees and hugged Garrett. He only stopped when Garrett’s hand came up to grip his hair and pulled him in for a dizzying kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second last instalment in the series, next one will be a prequel of how they get together!


End file.
